creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Vierailija/FI
Kello lähenee kuutta. Santeri nousee sängystään ja alkaa valmistautua työpäivää varten. Noin 180 senttimetriä hipova, tukevahko mies kulkee täysin arjen rutiinien varassa. Jokainen päivä etenee samoilla raiteilla. Toisaalta se kyllästyttää Santeria, joka haluaisi joskus kokeilla jotain uutta, mutta toisaalta hän ei uskalla ottaa riskejä. Elämä on nyt turvallista, miksi turhaan sitä vaikeuttamaan? Santeri istahtaa ruokapöydän ääreen juomaan aamukahviaan ja lukemaan päivän lehteä, mutta ovikellon pirinä keskeyttää hänet. Vieläkin unesta tokkuraisena hän lampsii kohti ovea, mielessään valitellen vierailijan varhaista ajankohtaa. Mutta oven takana ei ole ketään. Työpäivä etenee tavallista tahtia, mutta jostain syystä Santeri ei saa aamuista pois mielestään. Hänestä tuntuu kuin siitä hetkestä lähtien joku tai jokin olisi seurannut ja tarkkaillut häntä. Hän yrittää karistaa nämä ajatukset, mutta jotain kautta ne palaavat aina. Puhelimen pirinäkin jo saattaa muistuttaa ovikellon vastaavaa. Santeri tuntee olonsa jopa sairaaksi, joten hän päättää ottaa loppupäivän vapaaksi. Kotiin päästyään hän lysähtää suoraan sänkyyn ja vaipuu nopeasti uneen. Unet ovat täynnä painajaismaisia kuvia, epämuodostuneita hahmoja ja kammottavia värejä. Kaiken keskeltä erottuu täysin mustiin pukeutunut lyhytkasvuinen nainen. Nainen alkaa lähestyä leijuen kohti Santeria. Hänen kasvonsa ovat tutut, mutta Santeri ei keksi mistä hän ne tuntee. Nyt nainen on ihan Santerin edessä. Hän ojentaa kätensä ja koskettaa Santerin jalkoja. Samassa Santeri säpsähtää hikisenä hereille. Hän yrittää nousta sängystä, mutta jalat pettävät alta. Hän kaatuu ja iskee päänsä betoniseen lattiaan menettäen tajuntansa. Santeri herää verilammikosta tajuamatta yhtään ajan kulua. Kello näyttää kahdeksaa, mutta koska on kesä, ei voi olla varma onko kyseessä ilta vai aamu. Huterasti hän nousee käsien varassa istumaan ja hetken päästä seisomaan asti. Puhelinta ei löydy mistään, joten Santeri on aikeissa mennä naapuriin pyytämään apua. Hän avaa ulko-oven ja huomaa rappukäytävässä kyyryssä selkä häntä vasten istuvan mustan hahmon. Santeri nielaisee ja kurottaa kätensä kohti hahmo kysyäkseen onko jokin hätänä, mutta ennen kuin hän kerkeää sanoa mitään, hahmo kääntyy ja hyökkää häntä kohti. Santeri yrittää saada hahmon otetta irti, mutta se on liian vahva. Hän tunnistaa hahmon samaksi naiseksi, joka oli unessa, mutta tällä kertaa se on uhkaavampi. Keltaiset silmät korostuvat täysin valkoiselta iholta. Naishahmo avaa suunsa ja paljastaa terävät hampaat. Santeri onnistuu heittämään sen pois päältään ja hypähtää pystyyn, jotta voisi puolustautua paremmin. Mutta se on myöhäistä, hahmo on jo poissa. Tuntikausien ankaran mietinnän tuloksena Santeri päättää kyseessä olleen kuumeesta johtunut harhakuva. Hän ei ole ikinä uskonut yliluonnolliseen, eikä sitä aio tehdä nytkään. Mutta silti alitajunnan syövereissä sykkii epäilys. Mitä jos se olikin totta? Mitä jos otus ei ole vielä valmis Santerin kanssa? English Version The clock strikes six. Santeri rises out of bed and start preparing for the day. He is about 180 centimeters consummate, he is a man who is completely dependable in his daily routines. Each day proceeds on the same track. On one hand, it completely satiates Santeri, who would ever want to try something new, but on the other hand, he is not afraid to take risks. His life is stable, why make it difficult for no reason? Santeri sits down at the dining table to drink his morning coffee and read a newspaper, but the ringing of the doorbell has interrupted him. Still drowsy from sleep, he walks towards the door, wondering what is going on in the visitor's mind, he is complaining about the early-morning visitor. But behind the door there is no one. The working day is progressing at its usual pace, but for some reason, the morning Santeri had was not completely out of his thoughts. He feels like the moment he opened the door someone or something had started following and observing him. He tried to shake off these thoughts, but something would always remind him. The ringing phone resembled the sound of the doorbell. Santeri begins to feel sick, so he decides to take the rest of the day off. He gets home, he goes straight into bed and falls fast asleep. His dreams are filled with nightmarish images, deformed characters and terrifying colors. In the middle of all of this, a woman fully dressed in black stands out. The woman begins to approach hovering on the edges toward Santeri. Her face is familiar, but Santer cannot remember, he came up with what he knows. Now the woman is just in front of the Santeri. She holds out her hand and touches the feet of Santeri. Santeri is startled awake and is drenched with sweat. He's tries to get out of bed, but his legs fail. He falls and hits head on the concrete floor and loses consciousness. Santeri comes to a pool of blood without realizing how much time has passed. The clock shows eight, but since it is summer, he can not be sure whether it is morning or evening. Vaguely he relies on hands and sits on the ground a while before he eventually stands up. The phone is not to be found anywhere, so Santeri is about to go next door to ask for help. He opens the front door and finds someone on the staircase with their back against him, sitting there is the black figure. Santeri swallows and reaches out his hand towards the figure in order to ask whether something's wrong, but before he has time to say anything, the character turns around and attacks him. Santeri tries to free himself from the figure's grip, but it's too strong. He identifies the character to be the same as a woman who was in his dreams, but this time she is more threatening. Yellow eyes are highlighted by her completely white skin. Female character opens his mouth and reveals her sharp teeth. Santeri manages to throw her off and jumps up so that he could defend himself better. But it is too late, the character is gone. Hour pass as a result of Santeri's deep contemplation, Santeri decides that this must have been an illusion caused by his fever. He has never believed in the supernatural, and is not going to start now. But the thought still beats in the subconscious of his mind. It is doubt. What if it was true? What if the creature was not yet ready to finish Santeri? Category:AltLang Category:Beings